Demon love
by KickingPuppies
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are half demons, and are meant to be mates. short, I know, but so sweet! Also, I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Gaara was sitting on top of a statue in the Hidden Leaf Village. In a few days, the final rounds of the chuunin exams would be held.  
A Genin, Dosu was his name, walked across the roof toward's him. "Well, well, look at this. Don't you ever sleep at all?" "Why are you here, what do you want?"  
Gaara wasn't in the mood to be bothered tonight. He was trying to find his mate. He could smell him nearby. "I was planning on attacking you while you slept. If I fight and defeat you now, then in the next round, I can face the one I really want, Sasuke. I already know all about your sand attacks. What do you say? Your sand against my sound." Dosu had pulled up his sleave to reveal his melody arm. "When the moon is full...It craves blood!"

Without warning, the sand shot from the gourd and across the roof, killing Dosu instantly. Not even a drop of his blood was left.

"Excellent. Gaara will be the perfect opponent to test Sasuke's skills." Kabuto was standing a safe distance away, speaking with Baki. "You're sure it's not a problem? Gaara killing a sound shinobi?" "Oh, no. In fact, it's quite to our advantage. Dosu served his purpose. And it only shows that he was far to weak to test Sasuke."

Later, Gaara was walking the streets, still tracking that heavenly scent that he couldn't seem to pinpoint. 'It's definitely a kitsune, right Shukaku?' 'Yes, cub. Soon we will have him. He is close.'

Gaara finally found the apartment he was looking for. He used his sand to get inside, and take a look at the blond lying on the bed.

'It's him.' 'Yess.Hmm-hmm! He's ours!' Both Shukaku and Gaara could barely resist it any longer. They approached Naruto's sleeping form, and leaned closer, taking in that wonderful scent. He turned Naruto's head over to kiss him, and that was when he woke up.

"Gah! What the hell!" Naruto jumped up to the other side of the bed, away from Gaara. He thought he might be there to kill him like he tried to kill Lee.


	2. finally together

"You! What do you want?" "I am here to claim you." Gaara finally let out his true demon side, allowing his scent to attack Naruto's senses. "aah. What...a-are you doing?" Naruto was having trouble concentrating, and keeping his balance. He thought it might be a jutsu. "I am here to claim you as my mate. You and I are destined to be together." Gaara crawled onto the bed, and pinned Naruto's arms above his head with the sand. "gah. N-no. Aaah, stop it." Naruto didn't really want him to stop. It just seemed so wrong. They were both males, right? Still, his dreams had shown him someone with a kanji tattoo. He had never quite been able to make it out, but the person had red hair, and always seemed to be the dominant one.

Gaara started sucking on his neck, and Naruto had finally decided to give in. He left a sizeable mark, and sent his sand to undress his new mate. Naruto rather enjoyed the feeling of the sand on his skin. When he was almost naked, Gaara left a little sand going to fully arouse him. He then began to undress himself, slowly, so as to enjoy watching Naruto's slow torture. The sand was touching only very lightly, and he craved friction.

He would give up ramen if it would just speed up! Thankfully for him, Gaara finished, and came over again. He let the sand fall away, so that he could stroke Naruto with his own hand.

"AAohh! Gods! Give me more!" Only to happy to please him, and craving more of his delicous moans, Gaara began to suck on him, and immediately got a response.  
It was like music to his ears the way Naruto was crying out his name. "More!" Gaara sucked harder. "Deeper!" He deep-throated him him."Faster!OH GOD!!" Naruto came, with Gaara licking him clean.

He left plenty, gathering it on his fingers and beginning to stretch him, one finger at a time. "Mmm." Naruto was still coming down from his high, and only registered the pleasure from the odd sensation. Gaara entered him with the second finger, stretching him quickly. He didn't want to wait any longer, and Naruto's squrming only made him look even more fuckable.

Gaara decided to not even bother with the third, and pulled his fingers out. Naruto pouted at the loss, but when he finally saw Gaara's naked body, all he could do was stare. No wonder he would be on top!

He got into position to enter, but Naruto closed his eyes, and tensed up.

"You have to relax, ai. It will hurt worse if you don't." Naruto looked up at him, and Gaara gave him a kiss to help him calm down.

All it took was one swift thrust, and he was buried inside of **his** kitsune. No one else would ever have him. He would make sure of that.

Naruto had screamed out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Gaara had hit a nerve that made him see stars, but he also hadn't stretched him enough.

He was bleeding slightly, but it only increased the pleasure. He had grown too love pain, it turned out. No doubt from the villagers. Gaara would make sure that he was the only one who would ever give Naruto pleasure from pain.

It was a first time for both of them, so it didn't take long for them to reach completion.

When they collapsed on the bed, Naruto finally asked what he had been meaning to.

"So it was me you saw in your dreams?"

"Yes and no. I don't sleep, so I had to meditate in order to see what you would look like."

"Mmm. So when are you gonna bite me?"

"Tomorrow. I'm too low on chakra to mark you right now."

"Mm. Okay."

They ended up falling alseep together. Gaara was able to because Shukaku had finally been able to mate as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara woke up early the next morning.

He went into the kitchen to make some breakfast before Naruto got up.

The only problem was, there was no food.

He wasn't really surprised.

'Well, so much for breakfast in bed.'

With that thought, he headed back to the bedroom. Naruto was gone, but the shower was running. Gaara was just about to go in and join him when he heard the water stop. A minute later, Naruto came out with just a towel on.

"Oh! Hey Gaara."

At least he wasn't scared of him anymore.

"You have no food."

He had somewhat expected it, but it still bothered him. Of course, Naruto in a towel was a pretty good distraction.

"Oh, yeah. Heh! See, I usually eat at Ichiraku ramen. Wanna go there for breakfast?"

It wasn't quite the plan, but it made Naruto happy.

"Alright." 'But still, ramen for breakfast?'

*time skippy! 15 minutes*

When they got to Ichiraku's, Ayame gave them the usual welcome. She was curious about Gaara, but she was happy that Naruto had a friend, no matter how weird he may seem.

Naruto ordered his usual pork ramen while Gaara decided to try the miso.

He normally didn't eat, simply because he didn't need to, but he didn't want to seem rude and not order. But these were probably the only villagers who treated Naruto like a human being.

The ramen was actually pretty good; they ended up eating a total of seven bowls, six for Naruto, and the one for Gaara.

As they were walking back to the apartment, Gaara couldn't resist asking any longer.

"How can you eat so much?"

"Huh? Oh, I get that a lot! See, most of the time, I run around the village a couple of times in the morning, and then I go to one of the training fields for a few hours. Even when I have training with my team, our sensei shows up really late. You use sand, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." (as if that wasn't obvious! : )

Naruto thought a moment before answering.

"Well, you don't really move a lot in battles, so you don't use very much physical energy. It's all mental, and that's covered by chakra. Most of my attacks focus more on taijutsu or ninjutsu. It uses a lot more energy than most people, let alone you, would ever need for a battle. Aside from that, Kyuubi really likes ramen, so a lot of goes straight to her."

Gaara hadn't quite thought of that. It sort of made sense, but then, what about Shukaku?

You could just ask me. 'I thought you'd still be asleep." Nah. Anyway, I drink the blood from our fights. I prefer it over ramen. '…Whatever'

'He has a point.' 

"About what?"

Naruto's voice brought Gaara out of his conversation with Shukaku. He hadn't known that Kyuubi could listen in, and apparently, she didn't tell Naruto.

"I was talking to Shukaku about why he is never hungry. He said that he drinks the blood from when we fight. He had said that he preferred it over ramen, and that was when Kyuubi spoke."

"Oh. Yeah, Kyuubi likes blood, but it's kind of a special treat. I'd probably get kicked out of the village if people even knew that I could talk to her, let alone started killing people on all of our missions."

"Yes, but Shukaku practically drowns himself in the stuff."

By this time, they had gotten back to the aparment builking. Up to the third floor, and down the hall to Naruto's place.

Leaving their shoes at the door, they headed to the bedroom. Gaara needed to mark Naruto soon, or they would both go back into heat.

Gaara sat down on the bed first, and then Naruto sat in front of him with his back toward Gaara.

Naruto was wondering what it was going to feel like when he sensed Gaara gather his chakra.

When he was ready, he brushed aside Naruto's blonde hair.

He was going to bite right where his neck met his shoulder.

Within two seconds of this, Naruto yelled out.

"Aaaagh! Warning would've been nice!"

"Mmmm", was all the response he got.

It wasn't so bad, at least, once he felt the chakra start to flow through the bite. Naruto didn't usually like pain, unless he was the one doing it, but this pain brought so much pleasure with it.

Then the chakra moved into a seal.

It was the kanji for ai, like the one on Gaara's forehead.

When Gaara finally let go, his words held the pain of his childhood, and now, the happiness he had with Naruto.

"Love, because I have finally found it."


End file.
